Circonvolutions et baguettes magiques
by La fee Capucine
Summary: Deux ans après l'épiloque du tome 7, une jeune sorcière arrive à Poudlard, son prénom ? Abigaël Owen ... SPOILERS SUR LE TOME 7 !
1. Première partie 1 : La famille Owen

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter et tous les personnages et éléments en rapport avec Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling .

Publication tout les dimanches.

Bonne lecture : )

**Chapitre 1 : La famille Owen**

Abigaël Owen finissait de remplir sa malle. En effet celle-ci devait dans quelques minutes se rendre chez son oncle, grâce au réseau de cheminées. Son oncle, James Owen, un libraire d'une quarantaine d'années, énergique et toujours souriant, n'en avait pas moins des goûts littéraires des plus farfelus. Ainsi son livre de chevet était un recueil de poèmes d'Ingolfr Iambrique, celui qui l'attendait dans le jardin d'hiver n'était autre que _La philosophie du matérialiste : pourquoi les moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir_ du professeur Mordicus Leufrok. Plus étrange encore, ce qui servait à soutenir sa table bancale était _Ma métamorphose ou comment je suis devenu un elfe de maiso_n; le récit non moins farfelu d'un elfe de maison essayant de convaincre son monde qu'il était un homme, dont la forme d'animagus serait un elfe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, James était sans nul doute l'oncle préféré d'Abigaël. Afin d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires, la jeune sorcière devait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, mais lorsque l'on habite dans le Devon et que le trajet balais-retour Torquay-Londres fait bien quatre heures, il faut trouver des alternatives. Et c'est ainsi que depuis que son frère et sa sœur étaient à Poudlard, ils se rendaient le dernier jour des vacances chez leur oncle et achetaient leurs fournitures scolaires. Meredith et William étaient jumeaux et étaient tout deux en septième année à Poudlard. Ils avaient d'ores et déjà dix sept ans, ce qui leurs permettait d'utiliser la magie à la maison. Abigaël mourait d'envie de recevoir sa baguette et de commencer à jeter des sorts. A ces fins elle avait lu les anciens manuels de sortilèges de la fratrie, et avait enrichi sa culture de quelques maléfices drolatiques.

Mais pour l'heure il n'était pas question de sortilège de jambe en coton, ou de crache limace, pour l'heure il fallait que la jeune fille finisse de faire rentrer tout son bardas dans sa malle frappée aux armes de Poudlard. Elle farfouilla sur son bureau à la recherche de ses plumes et bouteilles d'encres, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, car lorsque l'on voyait l'état du bureau cela semblait un combat perdu d'avance. Celui-ci était jonché de vieux numéros du _mensuel de l'apprenti sorcier, _ou de livres étranges que son oncle lui avait offerts. Tels que _La triste métamorphose de mes pieds_ de Forbien Narré – un dramaturge sorcier qui avait métamorphosé ses pieds en ragondins – ou alors _Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort le jour ou l'Augray a pleuré_ de Gulliver Pokepy.

Enfin Abigaël dénicha ses plumes et les fourra dans sa malle. Vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, la jeune fille porta son regard sur sa chambre. Chaque centimètre carré des murs était tapissé de posters des Holyhead Harpies, son équipe de Quidditch préféré. Des sorcières à l'allure sportive qui portaient des robes vert foncé, serties d'une serre dorée sur la poitrine, tenaient leurs balais d'une main et agitaient l'autre, et comme sur toutes les photos du monde magique celle-ci était animée. Sur celui collé contre sa porte, on voyait une rousse tenir fermement son éclair de feu, il s'agissait de Ginny Potter. Elle avait été capitaine pendant un certain temps, mais s'était reconvertie dans le journalisme après la naissance de ses enfants.

La jeune sorcière enfila une des vielles robes de Poudlard de Meredith – sa sœur – et essaya de faire rentrer Alihosty – son chat – dans son panier. Abigaël comptait bien s'acheter ses propres robes, en effet celle-ci était trop courte de quelques centimètres aux jambes, et les bras de la cape étaient élimés jusqu'à la corde. Parvenant enfin à avoir le dessus sur un Alihosty feulant rageusement, Abigaël fourra sa boite de Mistironron – à chaque bouchée votre compagnon se régale – dans sa malle et la referma d'un coup de pied.

Un Pop sonore retentit alors, les deux jumeaux venaient de transplaner. Meredith grande et blanche de peau lui souriait d'un air narquois. C'était une jeune sorcière au caractère bien trempé, préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur de malice. Il était en effet étonnant de voir que sa sœur avait obtenu l'insigne de préfète, sachant qu'elle et son jumeau passaient tellement de temps à faire des farces et à violer le règlement de l'école. On se demandait pourquoi on lui avait confié la responsabilité des élèves de sa maison.

Son jumeau – William – était un jeune homme qui avait beaucoup de succès chez les jeunes sorcières de sa maison et de tout Poudlard d'ailleurs, mais qui était au grand dam de celles-ci déjà amoureux d'une de ses condisciples Elladora Meliflua. Le jeune homme était grand, aussi brun que sa sœur était blonde, ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonté. Il était Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et sa sœur était un des batteurs vedettes de l'équipe.

-Tu as fini de rassembler tes affaires soeurette ? lui demanda son frère  
-Oui, vous pouvez l'amener en bas s'il vous plait ?  
-Pas de prob' _sister,_ lui répondit Meredith, _Locomotor barda, _s'exclama celle-ci.

Et la valise d'Abigaël se souleva de quelques centimètres. Son frère se saisit du panier d'Alihosty et dans un nouveau craquement sonore ils disparurent. La jeune sorcière fit une dernière fois le tour de sa chambre, prit son sac à dos noir et le jucha sur son épaule. Celui-ci était orné de différents badges de Quidditch, dont les T des Tornades Tusthill, ou celui des Holyhead Harpies. Elle vérifia que ses romans étaient bien enfermés dans son sac, ainsi que son porte plume et elle referma la porte. La jeune fille courut dans le couloir. Elle escalada la rambarde et sauta, pour atterrir trois étages plus bas sans une égratignure. En effet sa famille avait eut la preuve de son ascendance magique lorsqu'elle avait évité une chute mortelle de cinq étages le jour de ses trois ans. Réussissant ainsi un salto mémorable. Elle courut ensuite dans le salon où l'attendaient déjà les jumeaux. Un feu magique dansait gaiement dans l'antique cheminée, et son père venait de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette car les flammes prirent une teinte bleue.

-Au revoir papa, s'exclama Meredith en embrassant son père, je t'enverrai Mélusine – sa chouette – quand je serai arrivée.  
-Travaille bien ma chérie et surtout essaye de ne pas obliger ton directeur de maison à m'envoyer de hiboux cette année, enfin moins que l'année dernière.  
-Je vais essayer papa, mais je ne te promets rien, dit celle-ci en rentrant dans le feu magique, sa propre malle à la main, la cage de mélusine dans l'autre.

_« Chez Owen librairie d'occasion du chemin de traverse »_, s'exclama la jeune sorcière avant de disparaître dans une bourrasque magique. Puis ce fut le tour de William.  
-Occupe toi bien de toi papa, et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer de hibou, je reviendrai à noël avec Elladora sans doute, ajouta ce dernier dans un demi-sourire.  
-Tu sais bien que j'apprécie beaucoup cette jeune fille, lui répondit son père, bonne rentrée mon garçon, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main.  
Ensuite comme l'avait fait Meredith, William portant sa malle sous le bras et la cage de sa chouette dans l'autre main s'engagea dans la cheminée, et après avoir décliné sa destination, disparut.  
Ce fut alors enfin le tour d'Abigaël. Celle-ci était émue, elle allait rentrer à Poudlard – sa première année ! – et son père allait rester tout seul chez eux. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son père et l'embrassa.

-Bonne chance ma puce, envoie- moi Mélusine ou Châtaigne – la chouette de William - quand tu auras été répartie …  
-Compte sur moi papa, j'espère que tu ne te sentiras pas trop seul, ici sans personne avec qui discuter.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis solide ma petite sorcière. J'ai confiance en toi, tu feras des étincelles. Ta mère aurait été fière de toi, mais je t'en prie arrête des sauts périlleux ma puce.

Ce compliment lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et après une dernière étreinte, Abigaël, souleva sa malle, pris le panier d'Alihosty et se précipita dans la flambée magique.  
_« Chez Owen librairie …_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Voilà le chapitre numéro 2, je ne sais pas très bien encore comment fonctionne le site alors la mise en page sera peut-être cafouilleuse.

* * *

Abigaël n'aimait décidément pas prendre le réseau de cheminées magiques… D'abord parce qu'à chaque fois Alihosty essayait de la griffer quand ils arrivaient à destination, et puis car il était franchement inconfortable de se cogner dans des dizaines de cheminées, et de voir défiler des fragments d'images si rapidement qu'on en avait la nausée. Elle se demandait parfois si faire le trajet Torquay-Londres en balai, ne serait pas plus confortable.  
La jeune sorcière arriva bientôt à destination et fut projetée sur le sol dans un nuage de cendre. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, et ouvrant le panier d'Alihosty qui feulait de dégoût, elle reçut son lot de griffures. Sa malle ne s'était pas ouverte, mais elle était certaine que tout devait être sens dessus de dessous à l'intérieur.

-Abigaël, s'écria une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de son oncle.

L'homme de quarante ans portait une robe de sorcier violette, parsemée d'étoiles irisées, ainsi qu'un chapeau haut de forme d'un vert criard.

-Bonjour James, s'exclama Abigaël à son tour tout en lui déposant deux bises sonores sur les joues.  
-Je suis content de te voir, allez allez dépêche toi ! Il faut que vous alliez acheter vos fournitures et en plus que vous passiez chez Gringotts. Et aujourd'hui avec le monde qu'il y a ça va être la cohue !  
-Tiens pourquoi tu dis qu'il y a du monde aujourd'hui ?

Son oncle la regarda comme si elle ignorait une chose capitale.  
-Mais Harry Potter vient chez Fleury et Bott ! lui dit-il comme une évidence. Il aide une de ses amies pour la sortie de son livre !  
-Potter … Potter … ça me dit quelque chose… Ce ne serait pas le mari de Ginny Potter, l'ancienne capitaine des Holyhead Harpies ? demanda la jeune fille  
-Oui c'est lui-même. Mais enfin ma chérie, il ne prévaut pas que par la célébrité de son épouse ! C'est avant tout celui qui a permis à la communauté sorcière d'en finir avec Tom Jedusor.  
-Je crois me souvenir d'avoir lu ça quelque part. Mais tu sais bien que l'histoire ne me passionne pas des masses. Et puis tu sais que j'ai un faible pour la littérature moldue. J'ai sûrement dû mettre de côté les classiques sorciers.  
-Oui, mais dans ce cas-là il ne s'agit pas de dates jetées au hasard. Ni de noms oubliés, tels que Fragor le hargneux, ou Gozipor le farfelu. Il s'agit de la mémoire collective, il s'agit de ne pas oublier les erreurs du passé, afin de permettre un meilleur avenir à nos enfants.  
-D'accord James je croyais que j'étais pressée … glissa Abigaël avec un demi sourire.  
-Oui, oui ! Les jumeaux t'attendent dehors. Pendant que vous faites vos course je vais te trouver une encyclopédie et ainsi tu pourras te cultiver un peu, c'est notre passé bon sang ! s'exclama son oncle. Peut être Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire, ou alors Encyclopédie pour le sorcier amateur de l'histoire magique, ou encore les trois volumes de La trépidante vie du survivant, continua à marmonner son oncle tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière boutique.

Comprenant qu'il était repartit dans son monde, Abigaël laissa ses affaires dans un coin à côté des malles de William et Meredith. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son sac à dos et se dirigea au dehors. La journée était éclatante, et il était vrai que le chemin de traverse était bondé. Les jumeaux l'attendaient bien sous l'auvent, tout en discutant.

-Hey je suis là, s'exclama la jeune fille  
-C'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama sa sœur, on misait sur le fait que tu sois perdue ou non !  
-Non ce n'est pas vrai, ajouta William en grimaçant. Tu viens ? C'est la folie aujourd'hui ! En plus il faut qu'on aille chez Gringotts.  
-D'accord, c'est par où déjà ?

Et le groupe se mit en marche, William était devant fendant la foule, permettant ainsi à ses sœurs de pouvoir se mouvoir. Il leur fallut bien un quart d'heure pour rejoindre la banque des sorciers. En effet la foule était tellement dense, que le temps de se frayer un chemin, ils avaient eut le temps de se faire copieusement insulter par un mage vénérable qui s'était vu renverser son pot de crapauds confits et par une vieille sorcière sur la cape de laquelle ils avaient malencontreusement marché. « Bande de cognards va ! ». Ils passèrent le portail doré au pas de course et pénétrèrent dans la banque.

Le sol était de marbre et les proportions de la pièce où ils venaient de pénétrer étaient ahurissantes. Derrière un long comptoir une centaine de gobelins écrivait et tamponnait des parchemins jaunis. Le long des murs, il y avait des centaines de portes, lesquelles s'ouvraient régulièrement, soit un gobelin y entrait accompagné de ses clients, soit des sorciers en sortaient le teint légèrement verdâtre – sûrement dû aux wagonnets -. William se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le gobelin le plus à gauche et marmonna quelques paroles. Presque aussitôt un gobelin en livrée bleu marine apparut, il se courba et les guida jusqu'à une des nombreuses portes du hall d'entrée.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans ce qui pouvait être un couloir sinueux de pierres, éclairé par des torches. Dans ce boyau il y avait déjà une famille de sorciers. Le père était grand le cheveu noir, les yeux verts, et de petites lunettes rondes. Son épouse était filiforme, rousse. Leurs enfants étaient respectivement un garçon qui devait avoir quatorze ans, une jeune fille de l'âge d'Abigaël, et un garçon qui était peut être un peu plus âgé que cette dernière. Ils semblaient être en pleine discussion avec le gobelin qui les guidait. En les voyants approcher ce dernier parut ravi, et se tourna vers son collègue.

-Raspic, il y a un petit problème. Le coffre des deux jeunes hommes et de leur mère. En effet ils se trouvent à l'opposée de celui du reste de la famille. Est-ce que par hasard tu vas dans cette direction ? C'est dans la rangée nord, troisième niveau.  
-Oui Ertrac, j'y vais ! Ca tombe bien, les coffres de miss Meredith et de Mr William sont de ce côté !  
-Parfait ! Si ça ne vous pose pas de problème on va se séparer, annonça le gobelin Ertrac à la famille de trois enfants.  
-Aucun problème, déclara le père de la famille. Ginny on se revoit chez Fleury et Bott. Si je n'y vais pas Hermione va m'en vouloir.

-Pas de problème mon amour. N'oublie pas d'acheter les nécessaires à potion de Lily, dit-elle en embrassant son époux.  
-A tout à l'heure Abbi', si tu veux commences à acheter tes fournitures on te rejoindra, annonça William qui s'éloignait déjà avec le gobelin Ertrac.

Se retournant vers elle le père et sa fille la regardèrent.

-Ca ne te dérange pas de faire le voyage avec nous ? demanda celui-ci.  
-Non pas du tout, l'assura Abigaël  
-Parfait, je me présente je m'appelle Harry et voici ma fille Lily.  
-Enchantée, moi c'est Abigaël.  
-Enchanté, dit-il à son tour.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter sur le chemin des wagons.

-Alors comme ça tu entres en première année ? demanda Lily  
-Oui, toi aussi ? S'enquit cette dernière.  
-Oui, j'espère aller à Gryffondor comme mon père et ma mère, ajouta Lily.  
-Tu sais ma puce, que quelle que soit la maison où tu iras je serai fier de toi, lui dit son père.  
-Oui je sais papa, mais quand même, j'aime Gryffondor.  
-Moi je ne sais pas où je voudrais aller, s'exclama Abigaël, ma sœur et mon frère sont à Gryffondor, mes parents eux étaient à Poufsouffle.  
-Les filles je vous conseille de fermer les yeux si vous ne voulez pas être malade, déclara Harry coupant ainsi court à toutes discussions.

Le chariot se mit en marche. Les virages étaient très serrés, et Abigaël fut reconnaissante à Harry de lui avoir conseillé de fermer les yeux. Pourtant au bout d'un instant qui lui sembla infiniment long, elle souleva sa paupière de quelques millimètres, histoire de savoir où elle se trouvait. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, et lui donna la nausée.  
En effet un dragon venait de se poser sur les rails devant eux, et s'apprêtait à les réduire en cendres …


End file.
